


Make the Pain Stop

by Evilbunnygirl93



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: Reita hasn't known a day where doesn't experience pain from someone he thought loved him. Then, one day his life changed when met Uruha.





	

            Reita sat the plates up in the cupboard and closed it, finally finishing cleaning the kitchen. He looked around the spotless apartment before going to his to do list and marked it off. Next he had to go out and buy groceries. He quickly changed into a long sleeve shirt, wrapped a thin scarf around his neck, and slipped on sunglasses. He looked in the mirror and made sure his skin was covered. He knew it was suspicious to wear these clothes in this hot weather, but he didn’t want people to see the bruises that covered his arms and neck. He looked at the bruise on his lip and sighed.

            He walked around the supermarket gathering vegetables and chicken for dinner. He filled the basket he was carrying all while ignoring the glances thrown his way. He became use to the stares and got good at ignoring them. He quickly got everything on his grocery list and left the market. He kept his head down as he walked down the sidewalk ignoring his surroundings, not hearing the yelling in front of him.

“Stop!” Someone shouted.

Reita looked up, but was knocked down when someone collided into him. He rubbed his head, groaning in pain. The man that ran into him had gotten up and bolted with four men in suits running past him, stepping on Reita’s groceries. He groaned looking at his crushed bags. He couldn’t afford to buy anymore either. He gathered the crushed items and stood up. He turned to find another man in a suit walking up to him smoking a cigarette. The tall brunette reached down and picked up Reita’s sunglasses. He didn’t even realized he had dropped them as he took them back.

“My subordinates have no manners. Please excuse them.”

The man smiled, but Reita quickly passed him, not really thinking about responding. He was just thinking about what to cook for dinner. The man raised an eyebrow before turning back around where he spotted something on the ground. He picked it up to find that it was Reita’s wallet.

“Boss, we caught him.”

He looked at his group of men who were holding the culprit. “Good.”

            Reita dropped the bags on the counter and started taking everything out. All but one egg had been crushed, the vegetables were either smooshed or bruised, and the chicken package had been torn open. He shook as he looked at the meager food. He started pulling out pans and utensils so he could at least make something.

            Aoi yawned as he unlocked the apartment door and stepped in. He took his shoes off and headed into the living room where Reita rushed out of the kitchen. Reita quickly took Aoi’s coat and bag for him. Aoi looked around before walking to the dining table to sit and as he did Reita placed his items away. The blonde came back to the kitchen and made his lover’s plate. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and took it with the food to the table. He placed it in front of Aoi and stepped back. The raven glared up at Reita.

“This is not what I said to make.” He said lowly.

Reita shook, looking down at his feet. “I-I got knocked over on the way home. I’m sorry, I lost most of the produce.”

Aoi stood up and grabbed Reita’s hair. “So you didn’t make my dinner because you wasted my food and money.”

“N-no.” Reita gasped, but was knocked to the ground. He instantly covered his head as Aoi started kicking him. He bit his lip to stay quiet, Aoi got angrier when Reita yelled or cried during his punishment.

            Reita whimpered when Aoi pulled him by the hair and dragged him across the room and threw him onto the couch. Reita clenched the cushions when he felt his pants being pulled off. Reita’s eyes watered when he heard Aoi unbuckling his own pants and next thing he knew, Aoi had pushed his head into the couch. Aoi placed himself at Reita’s entrance and got ready to push when someone rang the doorbell. Reita held his breathe as it rung again. Aoi groaned tucking himself back in and walking away. Reita stayed still as his lover answered the door.

            Aoi swung the door open and found a brunette smoking to be the one knocking on the door. Aoi narrowed his eyes. “Can I help you?”

The man held up a wallet. “I bumped into the owner of this wallet. This was the address inside it.”

Aoi held his hand out. “I’ll take it for him.”

The man hummed. “Is he here? I’d rather hand it to him directly rather than stranger.”

The two stared at each other for a minute before Aoi kissed his teeth and muttered a ‘hang on’ as he shut the door. Aoi walked to the couch and yanked Reita to his feet. He pushed his lover towards the door.

“My pants…” Reita whimpered and was slapped for it.

Aoi gripped his thin blonde hair and tugged it. “You think I’ll let some man flirt with you? He’ll see what a whore you are and won’t bother looking at you.”

Reita was pushed forward and he started to shake. His face burned and his eyes watered from embarrassment. He slowly opened the door and looked at the man in the suit. He seemed shocked for a moment, but he relaxed his face. He handed the wallet over and leaned in.

“My number is behind your ID. Call me when you can.” He stepped back and walked away. Reita shut the door only to be forcefully turned.

Aoi took the wallet and opened it to inspect it. When he didn’t find anything he tossed it to the side.

“Tch, he made me go soft. Get on your knees.” He ordered. Reita let the tears fall as he dropped to his knees. He looked up with pleading eyes, but he knew it was useless. Aoi would get what he wanted either the easy way or the hard way.

            Reita woke up the next morning and turned in bed to find himself alone. He sighed with relief. He slowly got off the bed ignoring the soreness of his body and walked out to the living room. He picked up his and Aoi’s discarded clothes and picked up his wallet as well. He started a load of laundry before taking a shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and laid back on the bed. He looked over at his wallet and grabbed it to look at the hidden paper. He pulled it out and unfolded it to find not only a number, but a note as well.

“Give me a call. I can help.” He mumbled to himself and blushed. He looked at the bottom of the note and rubbed his thumb over the name. “Uruha.”

            Uruha was smoking as he watched two of his subordinates punching a captured, opposing yakuza member. This man thought he could sneak around and get info on them, but he should have known better trying to infiltrate Uruha’s group. His second in command lit up a cigarette next to him and sighed.

“What, Ruki?” Uruha asked.

“Bored. My honey bunny has been sending me teasing texts all morning.”

“Oh?”

“Apparently, he’s cooking lunch for me. He sent me a picture of him wearing his apron. Only his apron.” Ruki smirked. “He sent me a photo about ten minutes ago of him holding a zucchini.”

“Kai is such a pervert.” Uruha laughed, but was interrupted by his phone ringing. He looked at the number and raised an eyebrow. He hit the green button and raised it to his ear. “Uruha speaking.”

The other line was silent other than faint breathing. He was about to hang up when the person finally spoke. “Um, Uruha? This is Reita.”

“Who?” Uruha asked aggravated. ‘How did this person get my number?’

“Um, you brought back my wallet and left a note to call you.”

Uruha thought for a moment trying to remember doing such a thing. He hummed for a minute when he remembered the day before. “Oh right! The cutie my idiotic men knocked over. I’m so happy you called. What can I do for you?”

“Um…”Reita mumbled. “Would you have time to meet with me today?”

Uruha looked down at the bloody man in front of him and smirked. “Of course.”

            Uruha smiled as he walked down the street towards the café. He made his driver drop him off a few blocks away to avoid drawing attention to himself. As he walked to the café he noticed the overly covered blond sitting at a table with a white umbrella. Uruha cleared his throat as he approached, startling Reita. The blonde stood up and bowed his head.

“Thank you for meeting me.” He whispered as they sat down. “And thank you for bringing my wallet back yesterday.”

“I was surprised when you called, but I’m happy you did.”

Reita nodded, keeping his head down, but before he could respond, the waitress came by to take their order. Once she left, Uruha looked over the blonde. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt, pants, as well as a mask and sunglasses. He could see the edges of the black eye from outside the sunglasses.

“Why don’t you remove your mask?” Uruha suggested. “It’s impolite to cover your mouth during a conversation.”

Reita flinched, but nodded. He was hesitant taking his mask off, revealing the bluish bruise and cut on the edge of his lip. Uruha wasn’t surprised.

“Sorry for being so unsightly” Reita mumbled. Uruha reached out and gently rubbed his thumb over the bruise, making Reita shake.

“Shh, don’t say that, they might hear you!”

Uruha turned to find two women staring at him with wide eyes, but they quickly turned away, He looked around and spotted people glancing at them, some talking as they stared. His eyes widen as he thought, ‘They think I did this to him!’

“Uruha,” Reita whispered, “what’s wrong?”

The brunette pulled his hand away. “Nothing. You look fine. Though, I bet you’d look amazing if that asshole stopped hitting you.”

Reita ducked his head. “That’s… none of your business.”

“It is if I don’t like it.” Uruha said. “I don’t like him touching you.”

“You don’t even know me. You don’t know our relationship.” Reita whispered, “Stay out of it.”

Uruha smirked. “If you wanted me to stay out of it, then why did you call me?” He asked and Reita stayed silent. “Or _do_ _you_ want me to get involved? Take you away from that abusive person? To save you? I mean it’s pretty obvious I have the power to stop him, being yakuza and all.”

Reita’s hands were shaking and he bit his lip trying to think about what to say. The waitress walked up and sat their drinks down with their cakes. Uruha took a sip frim his drink. Reita’s lips shook as they opened. “I-I should go.”

“I’d love to spend more time with you. Why not meet up for another date?”

“I-I have a lover already.” Reita whispered. “I’m not a cheater.”

“He hits you. You should take this chance to find someone better.”

“How is a yakuza better?” He muttered.

Uruha smirked. “I pride myself on respecting my partner and treating them like royalty. I won’t lay an unwanted finger on you.”

“Yeah? That’s what Aoi said when he asked me out.”

“I understand your wariness, but I only want what’s best for you.”

“You think you’re what’s best for me.” Reita scoffed, standing up. “No thanks, I don’t cheat, no matter how my partner treats me.”

As he tried to walk away, Uruha grabbed his arm to stop him. “Going out with a friend isn’t cheating. Whenever you’re up to talking, just call me.”

He let go and Reita walked away. He sighed looked at the untouched cakes and started eating on his when his phone buzzed. He looked down and smiled. ‘Tomorrow. Same time and place. – Reita.’

            Over the next month, they would meet up three or four times a week at the café. At first, Reita felt uncomfortable, but by the fourth meet up he relaxed. Uruha made him laugh and would flirt with him the whole time. Reita enjoyed the positive attention. Uruha would avoid mentioning the new bruises that appeared on Reita’s body, but he was aware of every mark.  Today, as they were talking, it started raining and it didn’t end when they were ready to part ways.

“Let me give you a ride.” Uruha offered, pulling out his phone. Reita looked between him and the pouring rain before he accepted the offer. Within minutes a black car pulled up. They jogged to it and Reita climbed in first with Uruha behind him. The car started moving, so Reita gave his address, but the driver already knew how to get there. Reita looked at Uruha who just smirked. The brunette slid his hand over Reita’s and held it, making the blonde blush. Reita dropped his head on Uruha’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He felt safe.

            The car came to a stop all too soon for Reita’s liking. He opened his eyes to look up at his apartment building. Uruha rubbed his fingers through the blonde hair. Reita looked up at him with pink cheeks and Uruha couldn’t resist to lean down and kiss Reita’s lips. The blonde didn’t pull away like thought he would. Instead, Reita pressed into the kiss and clenched at Uruha’s shirt. They slowly parted and Reita’s eyes widen as he covered his own mouth.

“I…I…” He stuttered, but Uruha grabbed his hands and smiled.

“It’s okay. It just means…we should think about it. I won’t force you, but you need to break up with him.”

“I love him though.” Reita whimpered.

“Do you really? Or do you love who you thought he was. Reita, abuse isn’t love, its control. Please think about leaving him. We don’t have to date if you don’t want to, but if you leave him I will give a place to stay until you can get on your own feet.”

Reita swallowed, but nodded. “I have to think about all of this. I’ll call you with my decision.”

“I’ll wait for your answer then.”

            Uruha stepped out of the car and helped Reita out. The brunette hugged Reita and pressed another kiss on the blonde’s lips. It was quick and sweet as Reita pulled away. Uruha waited until Reita was inside before getting in the car to leave. Reita had a big smile as he made it up to his apartment. He slipped inside and took his shoes off, not noticing the pair already sitting there. He walked in about to go to the bedroom, when he heard Aoi speak up.

“Where were you?” He asked, looking out the window.

Reita jumped, surprised to see his lover. “Aoi, what are you doing home so early?”

Aoi glared at him as he walked over to slap Reita across the face, “You don’t question me. Where were you? Were you giving out your ass to that man? You fucking whore.” Reita gasped as he was thrown to the floor and kicked. “How dare you cheat on me you dirty piece of trash. You’re my bitch, nobody else’s. Now I have to go through the trouble of cleaning you up.”

“No, Aoi please. It’s not like that.” Reita cried, feeling blood dripping down his nose. Aoi knelt down and gripped his blonde hair, yanking his head up.

“Don’t lie to me, you slut. I saw you two kissing.”

“Please, Aoi…”

“I’ll teach you who you belong to.”

            Uruha looked down at his watch and sighed. Reita was late to their normal meeting time and he hadn’t called or texted. He felt off with the situation, but he couldn’t help it, he had to get back to his work. He just hoped Reita would contact him soon. Another week past and Uruha was thinking either Reita changed his mind or his boyfriend had done something again. He was worried.

Uruha was sitting in his office trying to go over some paper work when he thought about Reita again. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He pulled his phone and dialed the blonde’s number hoping he would answer, but was surprised to hear a woman’s voice.

“The number you have dialed is no longer in service…” He hung up and glared at his desk.

            He stood up and walked out of his office. Everyone bowed as he passed them in the hallway down to his next in command’s office. He didn’t bother knocking before he opened the door. Ruki was sitting behind his desk, leaning back in his chair. He seemed relaxed with his eyes closed and his heavy breathing.

“Ruki.”

The brunette opened his eyes and looked up at his leader. “Oh, hi there… Uruha, what’s up?”

“Did you get me that information on that Aoi guy?”

“Oh” Ruki jumped a bit in his seat and coughed. “Yes.” Uruha watched as Ruki reached into the desk drawer and pulled out a folder. He handed it to his leader. “He’s a simple office worker.”

Uruha’s eyes squinted as he looked at the file, but glanced up when Ruki grunted. The underling gave a smile as his body jumped a little. Uruha rolled his eyes as he turned to walk out of the room.

“Ruki, I told you to lock your door if Kai had business with you.” Uruha said walking out, slamming the door behind him. Ruki flinched and looked down at Kai, who was still sucking him off seemingly unaffected by Uruha’s presence.

            Uruha looked up at the familiar apartment building before getting out of the car. He ordered his driver to stay there and to keep the car running as he made his way up. Uruha walked up to Reita’s apartment door and pulled out two lock picks. He started working on the lock and after a few minutes it clicked. He opened the door and slipped inside the apartment. He didn’t bother pulling his shoes off before walking into the living room.

“Hello?” He asked and waited for a response. He didn’t receive one, so he continued inspecting the apartment. He made his way to the first bedroom where he opened the door. His eyes widen at the site in front of him. Reita was laying on the bed naked, motionless, and unaware of his surroundings. Uruha walked closer to find the blonde had been beaten black and blue, patches of hair had been pulled from his head, his eyes had a blindfold over them, his mouth was gagged with a rag, and his arms were tied behind his back. His right ankle was cuffed to the foot of the bed. Uruha carefully touched Reita’s shoulder making him flinch. The blonde started struggling and crying.

“Reita, stop it’s me, it’s Uruha.”

Reita’s body froze. Uruha took the blindfold off showing Reita’s bloodshot eyes then pulled the rag out of his mouth. “Uru…ha” He whimpered.

“Hey, I’m going to get you out of here. When’s Aoi going to be back?” Uruha asked, untying Reita’s arms.

“Don’t know.” He whispered. Uruha nodded. Once he freed Reita’s arms, he started picking at the cuff on his ankle.

“Why did he do this to you?” Uruha asked.

“He…he saw us kissing. Made me tell him…everything.” Reita whimpered. “He had to punish me for cheating on him.”

Uruha’s jaw clenched as he freed Reita’s ankle. “I’m taking you from here. Where are your clothes?”

“Uruha, you can’t. Aoi’s sadistic he’ll find you and …and…”

“Hey, hey,” Uruha smirked. “I’m yakuza remember. It’ll take more than an office worker to take me down.”

            Uruha’s driver was waiting patiently when he spotted his boss walking out carrying someone wrapped in a blanket in his arms. He quickly got out of the car and opened the back door for his boss. Uruha carefully sat Reita in the back seat with a small bag of clothes. He closed the door and got in on the other side as his driver sat back in as well. Reita opened his eyes and smiled softly at the yakuza leader.

“Thank you.” He whispered and closed his eyes again.

Uruha patted his head and nodded. “You’re safe now.”

            The next time Reita woke up, he was lying in an unfamiliar bed with a stranger wrapping his wrist. The man smiled as when he noticed Reita looking at him. “So happy to see you awake. Uruha’s in the living room right now.”

“Who…are you?”

“Oh, I’m Kai, I’m a doctor. Nice to meet you. You have some nasty bruises. Your wrist is swollen, but I don’t think it’s broken, just a bad sprain. Your nose was broken, but I reset it for you, so it will be sore for a while. I’m putting you on bed rest for a week. Your body needs to heal after what you’ve been though.”

Reita nodded. “Thank you.”

“I’m finishing up so try to go back to sleep.” Kai ordered.

“Could you get Uruha please?”

“Sure.” Kai said and walked out of the room. Within seconds Uruha was walking in and sitting on the bed next to the blonde.

“How are you feeling?” Uruha asked.

“Tired. Sore.” Reita whispered. “Happy.”

Uruha smiled. “Good. Rest as long as you need to.”

“Uruha,”

“Yeah?”

“I’d…like to break up with Aoi.” Reita said with a sigh, “and to take you up on your offer.”

Uruha smiled as he leaned in to give Reita a gentle kiss. “Sleep, we’ll talk more when once you’ve rested.”

“Will you lay down with me?”

Uruha nodded and laid down under the covers. He pulled the blonde into a hug and they cuddled as they drifted off to sleep.

            Two months passed by and Reita walked out in public wearing a short sleeve shirt. He didn’t wear a mask or sunglasses as he looked up at the sky. A warm hand patted his back and he turned to see Uruha standing by him. Reita smiled as they walked down to their favorite café together. They sat down in their favorite spot, got their favorite drinks, and cakes then started talking about anything. Uruha avoided talking about negatives in his ‘work’, but Reita had an idea. The blonde started working at a music store this past month so he was able to about all the interesting people he met.

            As they chatted a figure walked up to their table. Reita looked up and froze in fear while Uruha sent death glares. Aoi was looking down the blonde.

“So this is where you decided to run off to.” He said rubbing a finger on Reita’s cheek, but Uruha reached out and grabbed Aoi’s wrist. Uruha stood up, pulling the hand away from his lover’s face.

“Don’t touch him.”

“He’s my lover.”

“Not anymore he’s not. Didn’t you get the message when he left your abusive ass?” Uruha snapped.

“Aoi,” Reita said in a shaky voice. “Leave.”

“You don’t order me around.” Aoi glared at him.

“If you know what’s best for you,” Uruha said in a low voice. “You’ll disappear and you won’t come around here or around Reita again. In fact I’ll give you twenty four hours to leave the city before I start hunting you down myself.”

“Uru…” Reita gasped.

Aoi smiled. “I can have you arrested for threatening. In fact I think I’ll go to the police right now.”

“Go right ahead. I have plenty of friends working for me in the police.” Uruha smiled back as he sat back down. “We’ll see what happens when you do.”

Aoi’s smile dropped and he stepped back. He glared at Reita. “You’ll come back to me.”

“No I won’t.” The blonde said.

            Uruha brought Reita back to the apartment with the plan of making him forget about the run in with Aoi. He pulled the blonde straight to the bedroom where he pushed Reita on the bed. He started laughing when Uruha began tickling him. Reita caught his breath as Uruha climbed over him and began kissing his neck. Reita let a low moan feeling Uruha’s hands moved down his sides and on to his hips.

“Uru…” Reita moaned out, but was cut off by his lover’s lips. Uruha reached down to yank off Reita’s pants and boxer throwing them off to the side. Before Reita could say anything Uruha’s mouth was around his member. The blonde gasped reaching down to grab the brunette’s hair. Reita threw his head back as he spread his leg more.

            Uruha pulled off his lover only to reach in the nightstand to pull out a tube of lube. He squirted some on his fingers and rubbed them against Reita’s entrance. He pushed the fingers in making Reita gasp out and arch his back. Uruha smiled as he played around with his lover, making him squirm with pleasure.

            Uruha finally pulled his hands away so he could started undressing, but then Reita sat up. The blonde tugged at the bottom Uruha’s shirt and lift it up all while placing soft kisses up his stomach. He threw the shirt off while placing a kiss on the brunette’s lips and Reita reached down to unbuckle Uruha’s pants. Uruha laughed into the kiss as he felt his pants dropping to the floor. He didn’t break the kiss even when he tried kicking off the pants. Reita laughed realizing his lover was having some difficulty.

            The blonde pulled away so Uruha could get the pants off without tripping and they were finally able to lay back down on the bed. Reita laid on his back as Uruha sat between his legs, massaging his thighs. Reita smiled up at the brunette as he handed over the bottle of lube. Uruha squirted some in his hand and coated his hard cock with it. He gave himself a few good strokes before lining himself up to Reita’s entrance. The blonde hummed as he relaxed his body.

            Uruha slowly pushed in and Reita moaned out arching his back. The brunette waited for Reita to get used to the feeling before he started moving his body. Reita reached up to brush his fingers through Uruha’s hair and to bring him down for a kiss. Uruha hummed into it, thrusting faster and harder. Reita moaned out wrapping his legs around Uruha’s waist to hold him closer to his body.

            Uruha groaned as he pulled up. “About to…come.”

Reita groaned as Uruha quickened his pace until he suddenly stilled and fell on Reita’s shaking body. The brunette gasped for air as he slowly pulled out of Reita’s body, making him shiver. Uruha pressed a kiss Reita’s lips before moving down his body. The blonde sat up and watched as Uruha gripped his member. He gave it a few strokes before wrapping his lips around it.

            Uruha sucked down on it as he bobbed his head up and down. Reita bit his finger trying not to moan out too loud, but Uruha reached up to pull his hand away. He wanted to hear his lover’s voice. Reita reached down to grip the brunette’s hair as he moaned out and thrusted his hips up. Uruha grunted feeling cum shooting into his mouth. He let Reita pull out as his hips dropped onto the bed. Uruha swallowed and licked his lips as he climbed back over his gasping lover. He pressed a soft kiss on Reita’s lips then on his neck.

“I hope that got your mind off of today.” Uruha whispered and Reita smiled.

“I wasn’t even thinking about it.” Reita whispered back.

“Oh?”

“You’re my lover now. Aoi has no place in my life anymore.”

Uruha smiled as he placed another kiss on Reita’s lips as they rolled over in bed. Reita smirked as he whispered in the brunette’s ear about going another round. He didn’t have a care in the world anymore.


End file.
